


Started with Impalement

by DonWar



Series: Of Gods, Devils, and Everything in Between [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki was terrible to Izuku and he realizes it now., Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Might, Devil Deku, F/M, Get Motivated, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Inko is trying her best, Izuku becomes Confident, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has power, Midoriya is OP, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Somewhat ooc Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonWar/pseuds/DonWar
Summary: Izuku always thought he was Quirkless, the entire world did. They were right, but that doesn't stop Izuku from getting impaled and discovering that he was never going to just be a Deku.





	1. Impalement Makes a Person Think

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an attempt at a Devil May Cry crossover that came from playing through DMC 5, and what initially started as a reincarnation fic with Izuku being a reborn Dante
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA or Devil May Cry in any way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an attempt at a Devil May Cry crossover that came from playing through DMC 5, and what initially started as a reincarnation fic with Izuku being a reborn Dante evolved into this story instead.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA or Devil May Cry in any way

 

“Speech”

_‘Thoughts’_

 

* * *

 

After 200 years, for most of the world it starts at age 4.

 

That is the age when a person’s Quirk, a superpower that can range from something small like stretching fingers to complete invulnerability, first appears.

 

That is for **most** of the world.

 

The rest of the world, about 20%, is Quirkless. They have no powers, and will never gain powers in their life.

 

Midoriya Izuku, a green haired 14-year old, was one such Quirkless individual.

 

At least he thought he was, he’s not so sure anymore. Every test that was available at the time said he was Quirkless.

 

So why did his Quirk have to start by impalement?

 

* * *

 

_‘It wasn’t supposed to end this way.’_ Izuku Midoriya thought, laying on his back as a steel pipe pinned him to the ground. His breaths shallow, as his heart slowly stopped beating.

 

_‘I just wanted to help people.’_ Bringing a hand up to the pipe in his chest. He tried tugging it out weakly. Once, twice, three times, but it was no use. Izuku didn’t have the strength to pull it out, his arms numb. 

 

A small sensation at the back of his head started bubbling, drawing his attention away from the pipe, before quickly fading away.

 

He could hear the sludge monster, Kacchan still in his liquid grip, shouting about becoming stronger then All-Might while using his hostage’s Quirk. _‘It’s my fault you even got away. What kind of hero would I have been?’_

 

The sensation was back bubbling and vibrating in the back of his skull and parts of his body, before it started fading away.

 

Lifting his head, Izuku could see the crowd of civilians and heroes watching in fear and anger at seeing two 14-year old kids lose their lives. One face drew his attention above all others, All-Might stood among the crowd his head turned to the ground.

 

_ ‘Is it fear? Knowing that two kids will die today?’ _

 

The sensation was building again.

 

_ ‘Is it shame? Knowing your advice couldn’t stop me?' _

 

The sensation began spreading, whatever was keeping it locked down was no more.

 

_ ‘Is it sadness? Knowing and seeing the weakness in me?’ _

 

Izuku felt his entire body vibrate, it was almost too much. Then, it stopped. 

 

_ ‘No, I can’t stop here!’ _

 

The sensation was still there pushing him forward, but the incessant vibrating had stopped and with it strength and feeling returned to his body.

 

_ ‘I need to become a hero!’ _

 

Gripping the pipe pinning him to the ground, Izuku began slowly pulling the object out of his body.

 

_ ‘I need to show them that I’m not useless.’ _

 

He forced himself to ignore the grinding sound of metal on concrete as pulled the object inch by inch.

 

_ ‘I have to show them.’ _

 

The pipe came free from the concrete, and Izuku was able to quickly pull it from his body before letting it go. Rolling onto his stomach, Izuku took a breath and pushed himself off the ground.

 

Stopping for a second, Izuku stared at his right forearm in confusion. The appendage had changed, black scales now almost completely covered his forearm and the backs of his hand and fingers. Glowing streaks of green spread throughout his forearm as well.

 

Muted curses from Kacchan and another explosion went off, pulling him from his thoughts. Pushing himself up, Izuku took the situation in and whether it was from some sort of hidden pride or something else entirely, Izuku announced his presence to the world.

 

“HEY, you forget someone?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slime villain confrontation. Who's ready to get stylish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my fastest turn around for one story, but here it is; the second chapter of Started with Impalement. Though it was lucky that I did have a general idea of what I wanted from this chapter. It’s also going to be a bit longer then what I usually try to write, think of it as making up for the length of the first.
> 
> Anyways, I was actually super blown away by the reaction the first chapter received, and hope you continue to enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA or Devil May Cry in any way

“Speech”

_‘Thoughts’_

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Bakugou was not afraid of anyone. He was the undisputed king of Aldera Junior High school; no one could match him at the academics and his Quirk was explosively strong….

 

….That was a lie. Well not about the strong Quirk, or the academics thing, or even the king bit. There was one person who made him afraid; Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as the useless Deku. 

 

He doesn’t even know why! One day the bastard looked him in the eye and he saw something that set all of his instincts to fucking run away. It took every effort to just drive Deku off and not kill him.

 

The bastard probably enjoyed freaking him out like that and then pretending to be a weak piece of shit. Deku deserved every explosion for obviously lying about his Quirk.

 

It pissed him off. The useless bastard just thought he was too weak!

 

So why was he upset seeing Deku get knocked away by the slime villain who held him hostage?

 

“No more playing hero for you kid.” The slime villain garbled. An echoing ring sounded through the shopping district as the villain slammed a broken pipe into Deku’s chest, pinning the boy to the ground. The heroes unable to do anything since Deku was to close to the villain, to his explosions.

 

Why wasn’t Deku fighting back?

 

Was the nerd telling the truth? 

 

Was he really Quirkless?

 

‘No the nerd’s gotta Quirk. He’s just trying to be dramatic.’

 

But Katsuki Bakugou, even if he hated the nerd, knew the other boy enough to know that Deku wouldn’t ever pull something like this. The only times Deku felt like being over the top, he was always up front about it.

 

A bow. An exaggerated flourish of a stick to look cool or powerful.

 

No faking injuries. No lies or tricks. Nothing to fake out the enemy, bullies, Bakugou when he was feeling the need to show up an extra.

 

_‘Damn you Deku!’_

 

Rage boiled in Bakugou’s mind; at the villain, the heroes, and at himself. 

 

_‘I’ll show the whole fucking country, I’m stronger than this asshole!’_

 

He wasn’t.

 

_‘If the heroes won’t do anything, I’ll get out OF THIS SMELLY BASTARD MYSELF’_

 

He couldn’t.

 

‘ _I DON’T NEED ANYONE TO HELP ME!’_

 

He did. He desperately needed help. 

 

He was slowly running out of breath, dying in the hands of a monster who killed his childhood friend and victim.

 

Slowly the rage cooled, in its place was sadness. 

 

All for one person; Izuku Midoriya.

 

_‘I should’ve believed you.’_

 

But he didn’t.

 

_‘I should’ve been a better friend.’_

 

But he wasn’t

 

_‘I’m sorry Izuku.’_

 

He was.

 

Just as he was about to black out from a lack of air. The help he so desperately needed finally came.

 

“HEY, you forget someone?”

 

The villain loosened his grip, letting Katsuki catch his breath. Then Bakugou felt himself turn as the villain did and was able to see what had shouted. 

 

Standing there, Izuku stood hunched over the pipe that pinned him to the ground acting as a cane. A hole from where the pipe pinned him to the ground could be seen in his black school uniform, no blood could be seen from Bakugou’s point of view.

 

But there were things that were different, Izuku’s hair once a dark green had become a pure white and His right hand seemed to glow a dull green. There was something else, even if he had a weakened stance, Izuku seemed to hold a strength that set Katsuki’s instincts on fire with one word to describe the now white haired boy.

 

**_Dangerous._ **

 

Even with his instincts telling him to get the fuck away. Katsuki Bakugou couldn’t help but be glad, because a changed Izuku Midoriya was back in the fight.

 

* * *

 

Forcing himself to stand up straight, Izuku gently rested one end of the pipe on his shoulder. Almost lazily the fourteen year old boy took in the scene around him. Every sight, sound, and smell.

 

Taking a breath, the smell of fire and sewage wormed its way up his nose causing him to gag slightly.

 

Closing his eyes the sounds of crackling fire and the chattering of the crowd entered his ears. Some of the words making it to him.

 

“The hell?”

 

“Kid’s still alive?”

 

“Holy shit! That was so Cool!”

 

Opening his eyes again, he saw the Backdraft trying to the fires caused by Kaachan’s explosions. Kamui Woods doing his best to pull every civilian could out of the burning building despite his wood based powers. Mt. Lady relegated to crowd control on one side of the road because of the market being too small for her Gigantification to be used properly. Death Arms and a couple other heroes keeping the crowd on the other side back, Izuku assumed none of them had the needed strength or a Quirk that could take on the villain.

 

And All-Might, near the back of one crowd, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

 

“You should be dead you fucking brat! So WHY the hell are you still talking!”

 

As soon as the villain spoke, every instinct in Izuku’s body was alight with adrenaline.

 

Listening to his instincts, Izuku spun the pipe around like a sword. “I honestly don’t know man, mumbling is kind of my thing. Though I don’t think you’re going to be up to the challenge.”

 

“You little Bastard!”

 

Izuku felt it before he saw it. 

 

A buzzing sensation formed near the top of Izuku’s head, quickly stepping out of the way a few seconds before a tentacle of slime slammed into the ground where he was standing. Looking at it briefly, Izuku spoke; “I guess it’s my turn now.”

 

Bringing the pipe to the ready, Izuku began his charge.

 

The buzz came back on the right side of his head, just in time for Izuku to jump over a tentacle coming at his right side.

 

_‘That’s interesting…’_ Izuku thought for a second before a plan started to form.

 

Using the buzz as a guide Izuku started again, a plan began to form; run straight at the bad guy and get Kaachan out as quickly as possible

 

Feeling the buzz again, Izuku jumped over a tendril that tried to take out his legs. Landing on his feet Izuku continued to run without losing his momentum. 

 

Another buzz, Izuku slid under a swipe and into a roll. His head buzzed again as he came out of the roll, causing Izuku to jump high towards a wall.

 

_‘Not Ideal, but I can work with this.’_

 

For the split second Izuku’s foot made contact with the wall, his legs tensed up slightly before he jumped backwards so he was in the air right over the villain.

 

_‘Come on…Take the bait’_

 

Feeling the buzz once more, Izuku saw a sharp tendril shoot out towards him. 

 

Bringing the pipe up in his right hand, Izuku deflected the tendril that tried to stab him. Keeping his grip on his impromptu weapon, Izuku slid down the rest of the tendril. 

 

When he was a foot away from the villain’s face, Izuku pushed off and once he was into the air Izuku swung the pipe as hard as he could at the villains face just above where Kaachan’s face was.

 

And the results were in a word… Stylish.

 

The force of Izuku’s swing caused a great gust of air to blow straight at the Slime Villain, forcing him to finally let go of his hostage and knocking the villain out.

 

Landing in a crouch next to his blond childhood friend/bully, Izuku let out a breath before his sense of smell queued him into something else; Smoke.

 

“What the hell…?” Izuku was amazed. “Did I do this?”

 

The fires that had raged during Izuku’s fight a few seconds earlier were nothing more than wisps of smoke being blow in the wind.

 

* * *

 

Izuku sat in the back of an ambulance, staring at his scaly right arm. Confusion at the transformation it went through.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” He could overhear Deatharms talking to the EMT who had just checked him out. “The kid got nailed to the fucking ground, and you say he’s good to go?!”

 

“I’ve checked him out and we can’t hold him just so you can yell at me for doing my job. It’s probably just a Quirk.”

 

_‘Should I tell them I’m Quirkless?’_ Izuku thought humorously. 

 

“I- Jus- Fine.” Deatharms stepped over to Izuku. “Kid, what were you thinking? You’re goddam lucky you didn’t die today.”

 

_‘My friend was dying?’_ Izuku wanted to say, but he didn’t think the hero would appreciate that.

 

“Look kid,” The ambulance sagged as the hero sat by Izuku. “Hero work is dangerous, and you shouldn’t have gotten involved… but good work out there. I look forward to seeing you in the big leagues kid.”

 

“Thanks..”

 

Standing up the hero waved Izuku off. “We’ve got your statement and you’ve been checked out by medical, so you should be good to go home. See ya round kid.”

 

“Yeah, see ya…”

 

* * *

 

There were some things Izuku never expected to see when walking home after his fight.

 

“Hey Deku!”

 

Turning around, Izuku saw the first. Kaachan was jogging up to him, a look of troubled thought on the explosive teen’s face.

 

“This little stunt doesn’t change shit between us nerd, got that?”

 

Izuku nodded his head, shock over what was happening silencing him momentarily.

 

“I’m going to beat you and then I’m going to beat All-Might, and I’ll be the number one hero. If you don’t fight back, I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

_‘Does Kaachan respect me…?’_

 

The blond turned around and stomped away. If Izuku’s senses hadn’t been enhanced he probably would have missed the quiet ‘and thanks Izuku’ the other teen had whispered.

 

The sound of step caused him to look back the way he was going.

 

And in front of him was the second; All-Might in his skeletal glory.

 

“Hi, Midoriya…” The awkward greeting setting him on edge.

 

Nodding his head Izuku choked out; “All-Might…”

 

“I’m sorry… about earlier.”

 

“What? Why are you apologizing?”

 

“Because I was wrong about something I said…”

 

“No, you weren’t wrong. I-I got in the way and I-I n-nearly died today.” Tears started forming in Izuku’s eyes. Gesturing to himself, Izuku continued. “I-I would have if whatever this was didn’t happen.” 

 

“Midoriya, I believe you can be a hero.” All-Might responded, kneeling down and putting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Where other heroes stood by and watched, you acted and saved everyone today.”

 

“It still could have gone wrong! If -”

 

All-Might interrupted him, “Training will help you with that. Whatever happened to you gave you strength, speed, and a bunch of other things. Let me train you to get ready for U.A.”

 

“Y-you’ll train me…” Izuku wiped his eyes. “Wh-why?”

 

“Because you and your strong right hand have lit a heroic fire in my chest that has been out for a while.” All-Might stood up. “You deserve this chance and this choice.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Extending his hand to the boy, All-Might spoke. “Izuku Midoriya, will you stand up and take the chance to become the hero you’re meant to be?”

 

Slowly Izuku took the hand. “Yes, yes I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh it was brought up in a review, but I wanted to mention it here. I will be giving Izuku a couple of devil arms, mainly to fill out the missing Blue Rose and Red Queen slots.
> 
> Also Izuku will not be getting OfA.
> 
> Don’t forget to comment, review, favorite, follow, or any thing else.


	3. Family Meeting and the Start of Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 everybody! This chapter will be kind of a slower one with no real action set pieces like the slime villain fight. Also some vague references of theories on how devil-human mixes may work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA or DMC in any way

“Speech”

_‘Thoughts’_

_*/Tv/*_

 

* * *

 

_*/It was so f#####n’ sic-/*_

 

Inko Midoriya shut the TV off, as soon as the news started interviewing witnesses that were at the scene of the most recent and explosive villain incident.

 

The one Izuku and young Katsuki had been at the center of. 

 

Oh don’t get her wrong, the news had done what they could to hide the identities of the teens caught in the center; one the hero the other the hostage. But she was smart enough to figure it out.

 

After all how many local-blonde teens had explosion based Quirks **_and_** had a teen with green hair willing to jump into danger after the blonde.

 

Thinking about the report Inko sighed. _‘That boy…’_

 

A blonde teen had been taken hostage by a pile of sentient sludge and was forced to cause a massive amounts of damage to the shopping district they were in, a few minutes later a green haired teen was then seen running into the storm and suffering supposedly life-threatening injuries. 

 

That would have usually been enough to cause Inko too faint on the couch; however, the news had continued on talking about how the injured teen, through a late developing Quirk, had soon got back up and after a bit of skillful dodging finished the villain off and freed the hostage.

 

Through her own research into the subject, Inko knew that late blooming Quirks at the age of 15 were impossible. The latest a Quirk had ever come in was 8 years old, and that was 50 years ago.

 

Slightly chewing on her lip, Inko couldn’t help but worry. Questions and answers racing through her head.

 

_ ‘How could this have happened?’ _

 

_ ‘You really think your son would leave someone he thought of as a friend to die?’ _

 

_ ‘Could the doctors have been wrong?’ _

 

_ ‘No, multiple tests were completed.’ _

 

Several more came and went until she thought of a question she couldn’t answer.

 

_ ‘Are you like your Father?’ _

 

Sighing, Inko stepped into the kitchen to work on some chores and hopefully take her mind off the mess Izuku stepped in. It didn’t take long for her to be drawn back into her worry.

 

She was familiar enough with the area, so she knew how long it would usually take for someone to walk to her home from the shopping district. Even taking into the debrief the police and heroes would surely have, Izuku was pushing it. 

 

Could something have happened to him on his way back.?

 

_ ‘Oh god, where are you Izuku?’ _

 

At that moment she heard the door being opened.

 

“H-hey, mom. Sorry I’m late!”

 

Letting out a breath Inko responded, “It’s ok Izuku, Can you come into the kitchen?”

 

“Su-sure!”

 

She could almost hear him tense up in his response.

 

Izuku quietly stepped into the kitchen’s door frame, and she noticed a couple obvious things right off the bat.

 

The first thing was the arm, a reptilian-esque claw replaced his right hand. Taking it in her hands, she held it in her hands. A vague sense of unnaturalness came from the limb as she held it.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“It just, feels weird.” Izuku answered meekly.

 

_ ‘Is he afraid of what I think?’ _

 

Letting go of his hand Inko looked up at her son’s, now white, hair. She could only voice one thought.

 

“The hair’s a nice change.”

 

“Thanks Mom.” She could hear a bit of strength enter his voice again.

 

“It… It makes you look like your father.” 

 

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say, as Izuku seemed to crumble in front of her. Tears welling up in his eyes

 

Wrapping her arms around him, Inko spoke softly. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a sore subject for both of us…”

 

But Izuku interrupted her, “I-I just don’t know much about him.”

 

The events of she heard on the news and the hurt in her son’s voice finally broke her. 

 

Had she been doing something terrible by not talking about his father before? By fully accepting that he would never return, and cutting pretty much all knowledge of him out of her and Izuku’s life?

 

Vaguely she recalled a similar scene playing out years ago after they discovered Izuku’s Quirklessness. 

 

And she made a choice. Hopefully it was the right one.

 

“His name was Vergil…”

 

* * *

 

Izuku knows he isn’t supposed to be cleaning the beach this early, but it helped him clear his head and it’s not like he’s really had to sleep as much for whatever reason.

 

God.

 

It’s just been three weeks since the slime villain incident, three weeks since his life hit the fan and everything he knew about himself was thrown out the window.

 

_‘Hell, now I know even less!’_ Izuku grumbled to himself as he tossed a few lighter pieces of trash into a pile that would be taken to an actual dump, by either All-Might or some unknown person who decided to help out when they saw someone else was cleaning the Dagobah Beach Park.

 

He still couldn’t believe that All-Might, the number 1 hero of the world, would take a formerly Quirkless loser on as a student.

 

The first lesson, and really only lesson that the hero could teach Izuku, was what it meant to serve the city he was based in through community service.

 

And Izuku actually liked it a lot.

 

It was simple, or at least comparatively simple to other forms of heroics.

 

_‘A lot less stressful than a fight could be.’_ Izuku thought and then chuckled to himself. _‘I mean, my first fight caused me to go gray, well, white.’_

 

Izuku grabbed a refrigerator and pulled it onto his shoulder, bringing his mind back to the reason he’s even here to begin with.

 

The abilities that the news was calling a Quirk, but was it really?

 

His mom was so sure, that his dad was Quirkless as well. 

 

He just happened to be highly skillful. Which Izuku somehow gained as well?

 

Dropping the fridge in the take-away pile, one thought entered Izuku’s head. _‘What in the absolute fuck kind of power did you give me dad?’_

 

Putting a hand to his chin, the teen began to mutter to himself. “I mean seriously what kind of power is this? It’s made me quicker on my feet then I’ve ever been, I’m strong enough to blow that sludge villain away with the barest touch of a pipe, I could tell when his attacks were coming, and that’s not even touching the….”

 

So caught up in his thoughts, Izuku didn’t even notice as the skeletal form of his mentor came upbehind him until the man spoke.

 

“Ah, young Midoriya! Something on your mind?”

 

“Ah! All Might, you’re here! It’s nothing, I’m ju-” Izuku stopped and sighed. “That’s a lie.”

 

“Midor- Izuku, you can talk to me.”

 

“I-It’s…” Izuku paused. “It’s just that ever since I gained this power, and learning about my dad… it… it feels like nothing has been making sense.”

 

All-Might hesitantly reached forward and placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder as the boy continued talking.

 

“And… and it feels like everybody’s trying to be my friend, every teacher and every student seems to want something from me.” Izuku shouted, stepping away from the hero a little bit, tears forming in his eyes. “When just a few weeks ago they wouldn’t have given a shit about me!”

 

All-Might pulled the boy to face him. “Izuku, I may not fully understand what you’re going through, and it probably be easy to remember this but… you don’t owe them anymore of your life.”

 

“All-Might…” Izuku murmured.

 

“Say it out loud kid… ‘I don’t owe them anymore of my life.’”

 

“I don’t owe them anymore of my life.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“I don’t owe them anymore of my life.” Izuku spoke again, wiping his eyes with his human hand.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I don’t owe them anymore of my life!” Shouted the young teen.

 

“Good.” All-Might smiled to himself. “Now I wanted to talk to you about your training.”

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“Seeing as how my power is on a time limit these days.” All-Might patted his injured side. “I was advised to find you a trainer who could teach you how to fight.”

 

Going rigid, Izuku began bowing rapidly. “Oh thank you so much All-Might, but you didn’t have to do that, I was fine with-”

 

_THUD_

 

The hero swiftly brought his hand down on his students head with a chopping motion. “Ahh be quiet, ye prince of nonsense! From what you described to me, you were following your instincts. Right?”

 

“Uh, I think so?”

 

“Well that’s good and all, but you really need to learn how to really fight. Instinct will only get you so far when you’re a hero.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “When am I going to start?”

 

“We’ll be heading out soon. I just wanted to let you know about something before we go.”

 

“Uh, what-?” Before he could finish his question, Izuku was interrupted as All-Might’s hand took his in a bony but strong grip.

 

“Toshinori Yagi.” All-Might, Toshinori, spoke. “I thought you should know my name before we went to go meet your instructor. Especially since that’s the name, they’ll know me as.”

 

Tears began forming in Izuku’s eyes. “Thank you, for trusting me. I hope I can make you proud.”

 

Pulling the kid into a one-armed hug, Toshinori spoke. “Come on kid, no more crying today. We have a meeting to get too.”

 

* * *

 

This isn’t where Izuku thought he was going to be training.

 

“So, this is the new student?” Izuku’s new teacher spoke between bites of food.

 

This is most definitely not where he thought he going to be training.

 

“Yes, you should hear All-Might talk about him. Kid’s a quick and studious learner, every lesson that get’s handed to him is passed with flying colors.” Toshinori responded.

 

Honestly, Izuku thought he was going to be taking lessons from a martial arts instructor that had some great reviews, not a pro hero who had their own agency.

 

“I’m not doubting his abilities as a student, Mr. Yagi.” The hero paused to eat a bit more. “I’m just wondering. Why me? Why not Gunhead or Edgeshot? Hell, why couldn’t All-Might teach him?”

 

“Well do to his status as the Symbol of Peace, All-Might has only a limited amount of time to teach young Midoriya.” Toshinori coughed into his hand. “So he felt it best that the boy be given the chance to learn from another hero.”

 

_‘Does he have an answer for everything?’_ Izuku thought.

 

“But why me?” The other hero questioned once more.

 

“All-Might felt that given young Midoriya’s late blooming quirk, you would be a great choice in teaching the boy how to fight. He also felt that given your interactions with one of your interns, you would be a good influence on Midoriya.”

 

_ ‘He does!’ _

 

The other hero paused in eating, before sighing. “Well alright, then.”

 

“You’re willing to take young Midoriya on as a student?”

 

“Yes, I am.” The hero turned to face Izuku before spreading his arms and smiling wide. “Welcome aboard kid, to the Fatgum Agency!”

 

Jumping to feet in shock after being addressed for the first time since sitting down, Izuku bowed to the hero. “Thank you sir, I’ll do my best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this on the morning of the entrance exam, but decided that this would be a good enough end point. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, or Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginnings of an idea I had, basically with Izuku eventually taking Nero's place in the DMC universe and all that really entails.


End file.
